clawreaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaqline Yeomso (Jackie)
Jaqline Yeomso or Jackie is a character in the Clawreaper series. She acts as a anti-hero that switches roles ocasionally Appearance Jackie is a whitish beige fur colored anthropomorphic goat. She wears a white inventors jacket and black gloves which cover her already black hooves, as well as her large goggles she wears all the time below her feminine sized gray horns. Her most recognizable attribute is her mechanical spider like legs which act as prosthetic's to her original legs. She is about the height of Diablo though a but taller due to the legs. Origins Jaqline Yeomso, formally known as Jackie was born on the planet Teitanga on a unknown date. She lived her early life with her parents although when she became old enough to enroll for her future university she left the house and lived in a dorm where she spent most of her time inventing machines of impressive quality. She aspired to be a weapons engineer to help the military of her race so they could keep the planet safe from invaders. By the age of 23 she was nominated a international award for most skilled and proficient engineer. The military began using her products as a means of defense mechanisms against small invasion which proved successful. One day however a team of miners discovered a strange cave of what appeared to be a ritual site buried deep underground. When coming near to the center alter a large portal opened revealing a dark world on the other side. The team contacted the government and an investigation commenced on this vortex. It was later announced that the portal would be entered and mined due to evidence of extremely valuable energy that could power their civilization for generations. The day that the miners entered the realm they completely lost communication shortly after. As the other team investigated they witness creatures mutilating and devouring the miners and ran out with the creatures following them through and entering their planet. A aura filled the sky turning it crimson and hundreds to thousands of the creatures came running and spreading out the surface and attacking all personal. Jackie was unaware of this endeavor as she was working on her studies when a group of the creatures burst through her dorm in which she quickly destroyed with her weapons. She ran outside to see the sky and the sea of corpses of her people scattered around the surface. She began to fight against the fiends when the sky opened and large tall black creature came through. It took the form of a colossal serpentine dragon and began burning the cities. Jackie ran to grab a larger weapon when a creature latched onto her and began clawing at her. She knocked it off and aimed for it but missed and hit a nearby fuel tank used for her weapons which triggered an explosion taking her and the creature with it. When she regained conscience she looked behind her to see that her legs were completely blown off in the explosion. She remained calm and began crawling out of her dorm to see the creatures leave through the sky portal with the large demon following them. She glared at its massive red eyes and felt extreme aggression and rage towards it as she passed out again when the portal closed. She woke up hours later realizing she wasn't dead and began working on prosthetic's, she eventually finished a pair of a three legged contraption and attached herself onto it. The immediate sense of revenge crossed her as she used energy remained from the portals to reverse engineer and open another one leading to the demons location. It turns out that it resides on a planet named Earth. She steps in and is transports to Skycity around the time after Diablo's first major event with the black hatted murders. A nearby hobo was frightened of her appearance and ran away in fear. She knew the species wasnt fond of her race so she kept hidden until she found the hanger where the demon resides in. She confronts it but it was Diablo herself all along in her human form. Diablo seemed confused of the interruption and began asking who she was. Jackie explained she was the last remaining survivor of her race and that Diablo caused them to go extinct and now she is here for revenge. Diablo pesters and remembers the day and laughs saying "that was a long time ago I have changed now. Invasions? That's not me anymore im a happy person". Jackie's back pack transforms into a laser cutter and she begin firing at Diablo in which the shots deflect from her and bounce around the room hitting Castier while playing with cards. Diablo smiles and explains that she is a demon lord meaning that she cannot be killed by any means. Jackie falls into disbelief and stammers off saying that she will find a way to have her vengeance and it will do her and her race just. In the rainy night she tries to find a place to stay but comes with negative response of her being different. She sits under a apartment entrance sunroof and begins sobbing. A window opens and Grim pops his head out to see her and asks her why she is outside crying. She exclaims to him that she has nowhere to live. Grim suggests she can stay with him for the night and Jackie becomes elated and makes her way to his room. From that point on Jackie would stay with Grim and share their similar life of being inventors. Jackie currently appears to either find a way to kill Diablo or to help Grim and Clawreaper with problems that take place. Future life (Spoilers for "Foresaken") After years go by and the heroic events of Skycity pass, Jackie seems to be the last character left in Skycity when the rest has either left the city or passed away. In the far future she leaves for a life of solitude in the north. She finds a mouse in the middle of the woods and spends her life in it. She rebuilds her legs into mechanical hooves covered by pants to look normal. One day when going out for a stroll she discovers another goat of her race is living in the forest. They get to know each other and over the years they begin a relationship which leads to marriage and a newborn daughter name Janus. The couple work on a new goal for creating new life so they can repopulate their race while Janus stays at another house being cared for. The work goes on for years and eventually it drives Jackie mad as they argue and disagree on theories. Eventually one night Jackie conceive a highly potent pathogen which reverse engineers genetic data and makes new life. She slips some in her husbands drink and when consumed the pathogen releases a effect in which his body rather than change forms a feeding tube which lays an embryo. This embryo within hours is alive and claws its way through the abdomen region and is born as a infant creature resembling a skeletal humanoid with a elk skull. Jackie marvels at the creation and continues work and keeps the creature in the house as it grows into adult form. At this point Jackie is well off into her elder years and has not made a breakthrough since the murder of her husband and the birth of the creature. One day the creature goes into a cotastonic state and Jackie leaves the house in panic as the creature stays in and awaits for her arrival which never comes to be. Jackie returns to her daughters home and lives with her until her death only a few months later. She tells Janus to find a new home to live in and this ends up being the house in which the creature resides in. Trivia *Jackie was based of a alien design from the nick tv show Invader Zim, her name being influenced from a friend of the creator of the Clawreaper series *The reason for Jackie being a goat is due to the creators love for the animals *Jackie's birthday is not known neither the date of death but seems to live off for a few centuries before her demise guessing her race lives longer than humans *Jackie's last name "Yeomso" is ironically Korean for goat